sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angels Of The Light: A trip to Kamon! / Transcript
A Rising Day It was the start of a new day, the sun has just risen over the surface of the sea. The first rays of light touched the ground, as a soft breeze of the wind blew the leaves and blossoms over the ground. “Hurry up, sister! Or you will be late!” A young girl’s voice called loudly. Her voice sounded energetic and cheerful. In the same moment, a little girl with long brown hair was smiling at the rising sun. She turned to the other girl, who was obviously her sister. “This day will be a good day.” The girl said with a calm voice. “Come on, we will be late!” The other girl repeated and kept running in the direction she has already been running to. Her sister then stepped back in surprise. “Wait for me!” She called and followed her sister. Feather Castletown Preparations to Leave “Ah, it’s really good to see some young people up that early. A nice exchange, I would say.” Back in Feather Castletown, it was still early in the morning. Still, the whole group has gathered at the home of Diamond and her family. Besides the girls, Diamond’s mother, Chinatsu and Low’s father were also present. “A nice exchange, huh?” Sapphire wondered, repeating Aziz’s statement from before. “You are the right one to question it. May you want to tell us when you got up today?” Emerald wondered jokingly, shaking her head at Sapphire. “That’s none of your business. After all, I stood up earlier than usual today. And no one had to wake me!” Sapphire said with a serious voice and sounded a little offended. “That’s not what I wanted to know.” Emerald said and turned her head away from Sapphire while she was also slightly laughing. “There, there. Now you did it. See what you have done, Aziz-san?” Chinatsu wondered and was slightly laughing. “My bad.” Aziz laughed and apologized. “Ah, by the way Aziz-san, does he know that you are leaving today?” Amethyst wondered curiously. “Yeah, I’ve told him already.” Aziz answered shortly and nodded. “So he is either trying to prevent it as good as possible by staying in bed.” Aziz started and took a deep breath before Ruby took over his thought. “Or we might survive a miracle with Low getting up early.” She said impressed and sounded like she hopes it to actually happen. “That would be a real miracle!” Rubellit agreed cheerfully. “I doubt it will happen tho…” Diamond sighed calmly and shook her head. “Agreed.” Amethyst nodded seriously. “What…? What do you agree with?” Despite what Diamond and Amethyst, and probably everyone else except Ruby and Rubellit, expected, Low actually stood up pretty early in the morning. He was slowly getting closer to the others. “A miracle happened!!” Ruby and Rubellit shouted together, which surprised but also confused Low a lot. “Actually… two miracles happened.” Amber pointed out and corrected the statement. “Amber’s right. We were all doubting it after all.” Topaz agreed nodding. “What are they talking about?” Low wondered quite confused and unpleased. “Don’t mind them. You want breakfast?” Diamond said happily and rushed over to the kitchen, joining her mother behind the desk. “Breakfast sounds good.” Low mumbled calmly but it was hearable how happy he was that she asked. “I’ll prepare something.” Diamond said quite cheerfully. “Ah, honey. Let me help you.” Chinatsu said a bit surprised and started helping Diamond. “Ah! Dadzi, can you make Toki?” Low wondered curiously. “Have you ever seen me making Toki?” Aziz replied with a sarcastic question. “Ah, of course. Stupid question.” Low mumbled and went over to the table. “Alright, if this is going back to normality, then I’m gonna speak up!” Ruby said determined and stood up. “You… gonna speak up?” Low wondered unimpressed. “I gonna speak up!” Ruby nodded and took a deep breath. “You gotta answer me the question, Aziz-sama! Is Low a good brother?” Ruby asked all curiously but still sounded serious. “Wha-?” Quite surprised about the sudden question, Aziz didn’t really know how to answer. “This is going to be goofy again. I’m going back to dozing.” Low mumbled quite annoyed. “I gotta know! No matter how random this might be.” Ruby shook her head and tried to convince them of how serious she was. “Well, I can’t quite answer your question. But I know that he has never teased his sisters. So he might be a lot different to his family.” Sapphire said calmly and started giggling. “I’m sorry Ruby, but I’m not the right person to ask.” Aziz said calm and shook his head. “What? But who-?” Ruby wondered but was interrupted by Aziz right away. “You gotta ask the ones that call him ‘brother’.” He added calmly. “Great. And how are they going to get to Kamon?” Low mumbled unimpressed. Unimpressed by how his father managed to dodge the question. “Well, but your questions don’t stop me from leaving either.” Aziz said in a serious tone but still managed to seem calm when saying it. “Ha! It’s not like we were trying!” Sapphire said laughing and stood up, walking over to the desk, watching Diamond and her mother preparing the breakfast. “You want some too, Koe-chan?” Diamond wondered curiously as she noticed Sapphire. “Nah, I’m fine. I already had some breakfast.” Sapphire said calmly and sounded quite cool. “But you should hurry up, as the one you are making it for is actually dozing.” Emerald said warning and pointed at Low even though Diamond might not see it. “Oh my.” Diamond sighed but didn’t further do anything about it. Aziz, however, went over to his son, waking him up again. “I’m leaving at noon. You hear?” Aziz said with a calm voice. “Noon? But that’s in like two hours.” Low mumbled a little sleepy. “You should have stayed longer in bed.” Aziz said jokingly. “That wouldn’t have changed anything. Because you would have left anyway.” Low mumbled and stretched out his arms. “But it’s better like that. Never leave girls alone for too long.” Low said seriously and looked out of the window. “I will act like I didn’t hear that.” Chinatsu said quite upset. “I can’t!” Sapphire shouted and was about to fight with him - again. “But I guess it’s fine as long as they stay out of my room.” Low mumbled a little spaced out. “Who would want to enter your room?” Aziz wondered without joking and was all serious. “I know that they would! And if they did, they would make a mess for sure.” Low replied a little upset but also sounded a bit like a child. “They would turn your room into a mess?” Aziz repeated sarcastically. “You know what I mean.” Low muttered and turned away. “I wonder how it is.” Rubellit mumbled and started day dreaming. “Messy for sure.” Diamond said calmly and put some waffles right in front of her boyfriend. “Uh, waffles.” Low said surprised but happy. “I-I’m not talking about his room! I’m talking about Kamon!” Rubellit shook her head in surprise. “Magical” Ruby suggested calmly. “Well, yeah. That’s plausible.” Amethyst said unimpressed. “I don’t mean it the supernatural powers way.” Ruby shook her head. “She’s talking about the moment when the sunsets and you call it magical. Right?” Topaz explained with a smile. “Yeah! Something like that.” Ruby nodded and smiled at Low, waiting for an answer. “Uh…” He just took a bite of his waffle when they started involving him in their conversation. “Sunsets are sky blue and pink in Kamon.” He said short and smiled before ignoring them again. “You are… a great help… as always.” Topaz said unimpressed. “Ah, you can’t stop me from dreaming.” Rubellit said calmly but with a smile. “I would love to see Kamon with my own eyes one day.” She added all excited, even though she knew it was rather impossible for her to see Kamon. But after all, Aziz and Low, two Kamonians, were at earth at the moment. So Rubellit thought that dreaming would be alright. “It’s not worth seeing at the moment.” Aziz muttered and coughed. “What was that?” Amber wondered surprised. “What- what?” Aziz wondered surprised that they heard him. “Since when is Kamon not worth seeing?” Low wondered quite surprised. “You can take a look at it. It’s just that…” Even though he wanted to avoid the topic, he knew that he couldn’t go back anymore. But he was aware that if they knew, they would want to go to Kamon even more than now. “It lost a bit of its charms. That’s all.” Aziz said, trying to calm them down. But it was obvious how nervous he was in this situation. “You are saying that. But it is worse. You are a terrible liar. Like Dia.” Low said upset and pointed at his father for a moment. “I take that as a good quality. Not being able to lie. Yet…” Diamond said calmly. “You can’t say that something is losing some charms and don’t expect us - the legendary warriors - not to be curious about it!” Ruby said a little upset. “Why would you think I wanted to avoid that topic?” Aziz replied a little surprised. “No. With that it is decided! We are going to Kamon!” Sapphire agreed with Ruby with a determined voice. “Wait… WHAT?!” Low shouted in surprise. “I agree. Are you sure you want to go to a different world? Just like that?” Chinatsu wondered surprised. “We have to go, Mama.” Diamond said calmly, putting her hand on Low’s shoulder. “We can’t just sit back acting like nothing is going to happen, when we have the power to prevent it.” She added with a serious tone. “But you don’t know what is going to happen.” Chinatsu shook her head, hoping that she could stop them from leaving. “That doesn’t matter.” Amethyst added determined. “I’m not so happy about leaving to another world either, but… even if we may not have the power to do something, we at least have to try and find a way to help.” She added all seriously. “I… don’t know what to say.” Chinatsu mumbled calmly. “Don’t say anything. Just smile. We are coming back!” Diamond said and smiled at her mother, while Low sighed. “Camping trip to Kamon. Only that we aren’t camping.” He mumbled and sounded a little unpleased by the situation. “So, we are going, huh?” Topaz wondered and took out her phone. “Then I have to tell Chris that he doesn’t even need to try contacting any of us any time soon.” She added quite calm. “I don’t think you will be gone forever.” Aziz mumbled, he was still against that the girls come with him. “But at least a day.” Amber agreed with Topaz and looked over her shoulder. “I’m excited! I get to see Kamon after all!” Rubellit shouted happily. “Come on, Amy. We should get some stuff.” She said and grabbed Amethyst’s arm, heading out of the mansion. “See you later at the coast!” Emerald shouted after them with a smile. “Good idea. Let’s go too.” She added smiling. “Oh, yeah.” Sapphire agreed and waved at the others. Ruby, Topaz and Amber also left to get something they could take with them. “I’m gonna concentrate on the last calm-Saturday-thing I have.” Low mumbled a little upset. “And what’s that?” Diamond wondered curiously. “My last waffle.” He answered calmly and took a bite. Leaving Earth Similar how it was planned - that Aziz would leave at noon - the group met at the Rainbow coast at noon. Each of the girls had some bags stuffed with things they thought they might need. “I’m already happy you didn’t bring a load of suitcases…” Low let out a sigh as he saw the girls arriving. “This is a bad cliché. We don’t know how long we are staying and what waits for us. So why should we take stuff with us, we might not need?” Amber shook her head and explained herself and her friends in a calm tone. “It’s still too much. You are bringing too much.” Low muttered unimpressed by her explanation. “Either way. It’s such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, no clouds…” Amber looked at the sea and enjoyed the view. “Just you know; we told our parents that we are staying at yours for a while.” Topaz said calmly and nodded at Diamond. “So many people at one place at once. For such a long place. I hope this works as an excuse.” Diamond mumbled worried about their excuse. “They don’t question us… you live in a mansion after all!” Ruby shook her head but said her words in a serious tone. “Are you sure this Rainbow Bridge thing works for Kamon as well?” Aziz wondered quite skeptically. “Yeah, we had some of our allies go to Kamon and back once. It works.” Emerald said and nodded at Aziz. “Well then. We should start now.” Diamond reminded them of taking out the Miracle Lights. “Like we’ve done it before.” Sapphire nodded and held the Light right in front of her. Then, a second later, the lights of the Miracle Lights fused and turned into a whirlwind of light, which finally turned into the rainbow bridge, that connects the different worlds. As the girls were about to step on the bridge, they got distracted by Low, “You don’t go to Kamon without knowing Kamonian!”, he said strictly. “But I thought Kamonians could understand any language from earth?” Rubellit wondered quite surprised. “We can. But don’t you think it is a little rude to speak a different language in another world?” Low shook his head and sounded a lot more serious about the idea of going to Kamon than before. “Oh. I’d like to understand Kamonian at least once.” Ruby stepped back and nodded at herself. “Do you know how to cast a language spell?” Aziz asked his son in a curious tone. “No.” Low slightly looked up. “I left Kamon before we could reach that matter.” He added calmly. “Then, I will help you. Just support my power with yours.” Aziz said calmly and stretched out his arms. Just a moment later, without the girl noticing, they finished the spell and granted the girls the power to speak, read and basically understand the language Kamonians use in Kamon. “Did anything happen yet?” Rubellit wondered a little confused. “It’s already done.” Low answered calmly. “But nothing happened.” Rubellit mumbled doubting. “We are Kamonians, not Pretty Cures. Our powers work without cute little sparkles!” Low said with a quite angry voice. “That would be funny tho.” Sapphire nodded at herself and started laughing. Arrival in Kamon Zeremk Then, the girls turned back to the bridge and stepped on it. They were closely followed by Low and his father. While it was a long way, it didn’t seem long until they passed the space between the world of light - also known as earth - and Kamon. As the girls saw Kamon for the first time, they were directly looking at the main community of Kamon. Since they have known Low, the girls have always made fun of the fact that Kamonians consider their towns as “communities”. However, now, the team had nothing left to laugh. “Don’t be so stunned. I said it was not worth seeing.” Aziz sighed and tried to get them over this first shock. “Not worth seeing?! That looks like it has been attacked and since then, no one lived here anymore.” Ruby said in quite a shock. “Well…” Aziz mumbled. “Before you go crazy about this”, he said with a loud voice and put his hand on Low’s shoulder, who immediately looked up, “we should go home first. You can be upset there.” “Upset? At who? You didn’t cause this!” Low said a little confused. “Who knows?” Amethyst said quite jokingly. “I know. A protector of lives is supposed to protect lives, not ruin it. Furthermore, their powers don’t allow others to hurt… like that.” Low explained the matter quite calmly. “You are not refusing,.. and go on, on your own?” Aziz wondered surprised about Low’s reaction. “I have no intentions of getting hurt at the moment.” Low said in an almost emotionless tone. “Well then.” Aziz slightly sighed and started walking. “Let’s see. This doesn’t look that magical like I thought it would.” Ruby mumbled as she looked around and followed Aziz. “Uh, look! The sky is green…or greenish.” Amber pointed out as she pointed at the sky. “It might due to the time of day?” Emerald mumbled in a thinking tone. “It’s not. The sky is never blue in Kamon.” Low said strictly. “In fact, it’s called Neverblue. Or Karaimai in Kamonian.” He added in a calmer tone. “A never blue sky, called Neverblue? That’s ironic…” Sapphire mumbled a little surprised. “Don’t expect the walk to be too long.” Aziz warned the girls that they might be very close to Low’s family’s house. “You mean we’re already there?” Amethyst wondered in a natural tone. “It’s the main community after all.” Low shrugged untouched. “The streets are so narrow.” Emerald noticed and sounded quite impressed. “On earth, you hardly see that narrow roads.” She added calmly. “This road is actually normal sized. Only those around the great fort are bigger sized. Almost as big as the streets your cars drive on.” Low added calmly. “Alright then.” Aziz stopped in front of a door and opened it. “At least you walk through doors.” Amber said jokingly. “Well, we could teleport, but you’d still have to use the door.” Aziz answered sarcastically. “Uh… I see where Low’s got his sarcasm from.” Topaz said slightly impressed but was still laughing. Inside, the group was surprised to see no one. It seemed like this house was empty, until a woman came out of the kitchen. “I knew I heard Zeremk sarcasm.” The woman said calmly and slightly hugged Aziz. “I’m not alone tho.” Aziz said quietly and slightly pointed behind him. “You heard that? Zeremk sarcasm… it’s a family thing.” Sapphire said unimpressed. “Who might you be?” The woman wondered surprised by the girls and slight stepped back, until she stopped Low. She went towards him and hugged him. “Ah! Welcome home, honey!” She said happily. “Please let go of me.” Low said and seemed quite troubled about being hugged. “And you’ve grown.” The woman said slightly impressed as she stepped back a bit. “Padzi. Before going crazy that I’m home… may you please introduce yourself? Then I don’t have to do it.” Low considered calmly and looked at the girls. “Oh how reckless of me.” The woman stepped back quite surprised. “I’m Kalena. Low’s mother. Nice to meet… all of you.” Kalena introduced herself calmly. “Diamond.” Sapphire said calmly, and put her hand on Diamond’s shoulder. “What?” Diamond looked at Sapphire quite confused. “It’s up to you to introduce us.” Sapphire said strictly. “Yeah, he’s your boyfriend.” Amethyst surprisingly agreed with Sapphire. “He’s what?” Kalena wondered quite surprised. “You never told them? Even in your letters?” Ruby wondered doubting. “A-anyway… We are…” Diamond started. However, she didn’t know how she should start anyway. How should she introduce themselves… just like that? “They are friends. Besides Dia, as you have heard already.” Low took over calmly. “Thank you.” Diamond said calmly. “I’m Shirosora Diamond”, she pointed at herself, and then pointed at her friends as she introduces them as well. “I’m sorry.” Kalena shook her head. “I’m afraid I will mix some of your names up. You are just too many.” She added as she apologized to the group. “It’s alright. We are a big group after all.” Ruby said calmly and understood the matter. “And where are…” Low started with a curious tone, but got stopped by his mother. “At school. Where else should they be?” She answered strictly. “Good thing we had no school today.” Low mumbled a little upset and for some reason also exhausted. Searching A Kamonian Afternoon Broken Paradise The Next Day Good Morning To Catastrophe's Inside the Mansion of Darkness Category:Movie Transcripts